


M.I.A

by Notmarysue



Series: PoPS 30 Day Prompt challenge [29]
Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: Cats, Gen, Missing in Action, Other fic referenced, Post-Series, Prompt Fill, call back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: A member of the group mysteriously disappears.PoPS 30 Day Prompt Challenge Day 29: 'He asked you to keep an eye on this'





	M.I.A

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



> Here you go, some light stuff. Sit back and take a shot every time I write 'asked'.
> 
> As always if you're finding this in the tags and want to know what this PoPS thing is all about copy this into your search bar and start watching: https://youtu.be/solv0G2UQcs

There was something inherently calming about Jonas' job. Perhaps it was the customers. Most of them were relatively anti-social, just like him, so the interaction was at a minimum. Even those few customers who came to argue did so about subjects he was actually interested in. Maybe it was something about being surrounded by superhero stories. They'd fascinated him ever since he was a child, for obvious reasons. While he wasn't technically supposed to read the comics in the store, not without paying for them, but nobody was there to stop him. He loved losing himself in the tales of heroism, teamwork, and endurance. If he tried hard enough he could almost imagine himself in those fictional situations. Then at the end of the day, he got home to his real 'super team' and the fantasy quickly faded.

It was five in the evening when he arrived back to the apartment to the sound of things being thrown. Throwing and swearing. This was never a good sign. He slowly opened the door, debating whether to look inside his flatmates head to work out exactly what was happening. He decided against it. It would only cause arguments later.

In the communal area Jonas found Donald chucking pillows across the room. He took no care in doing so. They bounced against walls and skidded against the floor. Under his breath, he muttered a series of explicatives each more nonsensical than the last.

"Um, Donald?" He asked uncomfortably. 

"Dude get in here. Help me find him" Donald rushed across the room and pulled Jonas in.

"Find who?" Apparently, the stress had destroyed Donald's explaining skills.

"Schrodinger" Donald exclaimed. Jonas sighed with relief. At least, none of his actual friends had disappeared, although it wouldn't be the first time. "I went out to get tacos and when I came back he was gone" the worst part was that he hadn't even wanted tacos. He just wanted to go back to his old employers and mock them.

"And you think he's behind the cushions?" Jonas asked doubtfully.

"He's small. He could have wriggled into the gaps" it wouldn't have been the weirdest thing to happen in their apartment. Which was concerning considering they'd only been living there for a few months. "Sebastian's going to kill me. Can you just...help me find him?"

Reluctantly, Jonas joined the hunt for their missing pet. At first, he thought he'd just wandered off and would return when he was hungry. After half an hour of searching the real panicking began. They looked inside and out, under tables and over shelves. Schrodinger was nowhere to be seen. They were just reaching the poster stage when they heard it. A tiny, distant meow. Through the front door walked Victor, holding in his arms the little kitten.

"Victor, what are you doing with the cat?" Asked Jonas.

"I found him," said Victor, ignoring Jonas accusing tone. "He was rustling through the bins. Did you leave the door open?" Donald went silent, trying to blend into the background. He'd completely forgotten to check the lock. "Why what do you think I was doing?"

"I don't know" Jonas shrugged. "Experimenting?"

"Oh goodness no" Victor scowled. "I would never do that to, Schrodinger"

"Oh no of course not. That's what we're for." he joked.

"Exactly" Victor smiled, gently placing Schrodinger down. The tiny cat looked around for a second, slightly disoriented by his unplanned adventure, and quickly settled down in a bed of thrown pillows.


End file.
